1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method executed in this system, and more particularly to an information processing system composed of input and output devices connected to a network and an information processing method executed in this system.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, it has been widely developed and studied an information processing system in which plural monofunctional devices such as input devices (e.g., image scanner, digital camera and the like) and output devices (e.g., printer, fax machine and the like) are connected together to provide a so-called multifunction by combining functions of these monofunctional devices.
As the information processing system of this type, it has been already known a multifunctional system in which, after communication data input by the input device is once stored in a memory of a host computer, the communication data is transmitted to the specific output device selected by a user with a console of the host computer.
Further, as the information processing system of this type, it has been already proposed a digital copying machine having a so-called multicopying function in which the image scanner and the plural printers (cluster printers) are connected together through a connection cable and copy outputting can be performed plural times corresponding to the number of connected printers on the basis of one reading operation to a one-page original.
However, in the former system (multifunctional system), as above, after the communication data is once transferred from the input device to the host computer, the user must select the output device and transfer the communication data to the selected output device. Thus, there is the problem that the handling is complicated as compared with a case where the user operates the simplex copying machine itself.
Further, since the communication data is transferred from the input device to the output device through the host computer, there is the problem that it takes a long processing time during which the communication data is initially input and finally output.
Further, since a sufficient storage area must be secured in the host computer to once store therein the communication data, there is the problem that it is necessary to install a large-capacity memory in the host computer, whereby the system is expensive as a whole.
In the latter system (multicopying system), since the input and output devices are directly connected to each other through the connection cable, it is possible to shorten a transfer time and effectively use resources. However, in a case where the numerous input and output devices are combined with others through the network, since there are numerous connection patterns capable of combining the input device and the plural output devices with others, there is the problem that the method to designate the output device (i.e., transfer destination) from the input device is complicated, thereby excessively cumbering the user himself with the handling.
Further, when the specific output device is selected from among the plural output devices to output the communication data, such the specific output device is selected by handling the console unit of the input device. In this case, there is the problem that numerous buttons corresponding to the number of output devices are necessary on the console unit, or a quantity of information to be displayed on the console unit must be increased. Thus, like the former system, the system is expensive as a whole.
Hereinafter, a conventional example that the scanner acting as the input device and the printer acting as the output device are combined with each other to realize the copying function will be explained as a example of the multifunctional device.
In one method, after the user goes to the position at which the scanner is placed and sets the original intended to be copied onto the scanner, he goes to the position at which a client host computer is placed and executes the image reading from the original set on the scanner, and then the copying function is realized by designating the outputting to the printer. In the other method, the user designates the destination of the read data by using the console panel of the scanner, and the data is printed by the printer at the designated destination, whereby the copying function is realized.
Further, in a case where such the devices are shared by the plural users, an ID card or the like is issued for each department to designate the usable devices.
However, in the former method, it is necessary for the user to expressly move to the position at which the client host computer is placed and designate scan execution and printing execution in order to realize the copying function. Such working is laborious and inconvenient for the user as compared with a case where the user handles a copying machine (scanner and printer are directly integrated) being.
In the latter method, since the method that the destination is designated from the scanner is complicated, the user is burdened. Also, since it is necessary to enlarge the display screen on the console panel and provide numerous buttons to newly realize the complicated designation method, the cost of the scanner increases.
Further, restriction and management on the use of the devices by the ID card or the like are unsuitable for flexible setting of the individual.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide an information processing system, an information processing method executed in this system, input and output devices and an information processing device, in which high-speed processing to communication data can be performed at low cost and the desired output device can be selected from among the plural output devices.
An another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system and an information processing method executed in this system, in which an arbitrary output device is selected from an input device and input data is transmitted to the selected output device and subjected to output processing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system and an information processing method executed in this system, in which input and output devices and a transfer method are set for each user and input data from the input device is transmitted to the set output device and subjected to output processing.
That is, the present invention provides an information processing system in which at least one or more input device for inputting data, plural output devices for outputting the input data, and an information processing device for controlling processing of the data are connected to others through a network, wherein
the information processing device comprises
device information acquirement means for acquiring device information of the input device and the output device,
search means for searching for the output device capable of outputting the data input from the input device on the basis of the acquirement result of the device information acquirement means, and
registration means for registering virtual input/output device information on the basis of the device information of the input and output devices detected by the search means, and
the input device comprises
virtual device information acquirement means for acquiring the virtual input/output device information, and
transfer means for directly transferring the data to the output device designated by the virtual input/output device information.
Further, the present invention provides an information processing method for an information processing system in which at least one or more input device, plural output devices and an information processing device are connected to others through a network, and the output device is designated to output data input from the input device, wherein
the information processing device acquires device information of the input device and the output device, searches for the output device capable of outputting the data input from the input device on the basis of the acquired device information, and registers virtual input/output device information on the basis of the device information of the searched and detected input and output devices, and
the input device acquires the virtual input/output device information, and then directly transfers the data to the output device designated by the virtual input/output device information.
Further, the present invention provides an input device which is connected to plural output devices and an information processing device through a network, comprising:
virtual device information acquirement means for acquiring virtual input/output device information;
transfer method information acquirement means for acquiring transfer method information included in the virtual input/output device information; and
transfer means for directly transferring data to the output device designated by the virtual input/output device information, on the basis of the transfer method information.
Further, the present invention provides an output device which is connected to at least one or more input device and an information processing device through a network, comprising:
virtual device information confirmation means for confirming whether or not output designation is made by virtual input/output device information generated by the information processing device;
data reception means for receiving data directly transferred from the input device based on transfer method information included in the virtual input/output device information when the output designation is confirmed by the virtual device information confirmation means; and
output means for outputting the data received by the data reception means.
Further, the present invention provides an information processing device which is connected to at least one or more input device and plural output devices through a network, comprising:
device information acquirement means for acquiring device information of the input device and the output device;
judgment means for judging whether or not the output device capable of outputting data input from the input device exists, on the basis of the acquirement result of the device information acquirement means;
transfer method information generation means for generating transfer method information on the basis of the respective device information of the output and input devices, when it is judged by the judgment means that the output device capable of outputting the data from the input device exists;
registration means for registering virtual input/output device information including the transfer method information.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, disclose the preferred embodiments of the present invention.